ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2
is a crossover between Ahmad 15 and John Smith 10: Distant Worlds. Story Previously... Vilgax: I want... their powers! Vilgax grows even bigger. Vilgax: Infinite Vilgax! Ahmad's eyes widen in horror. End Scene Vilgax then grabs Psyphon and slams him into the ground, then absorbs his powers. Ahmad: He WAS YOUR LOYAL SIDEKICK! Vilgax: I know. Vilgax punches the ground, making the entire place shake. Vilgax: I will still be around, but I won't get any revenge on you anymore. Vilgax takes into the air. John gets up rubbing his head. Ahmad: We gotta go! Ahmad transformed into Cannonbolt and took John with him, flying out of the exploding station. End Scene He flies into Space crashing after Vilgax. He gets up and reverts. John: That hurt... Ahmad: I had a durable shell. We still need to catch up with Vilgax, he's still too powerful to let lose. John: Got a plan? Ahmad: You are more powerful than me... But I'm the one who has a mind... John:'' Is that an insult? Ahmad: No.... Where is he anyway? Vilgax: I see you followed me. Are you here for Worship?? Ahmad: Actually, I'm here for Warship! Ahmad turns into Diamondhead and charges. Vilgax stopped him with his right arm, stopping him from his head. He grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. When the smoke cleared, we see shattered diamonds and an unconscious Human Ahmad. Vilgax: See, John Smith, I am so powerful now that I shattered his entire form with one punch, as Ultimate Vilgax I only broke his face. Now, are you here for worship, John Smith? John: Ultimate Swampfire! John grows Sacks on his arms and legs. He then shoots out a giant barguage of blue fire and stayed for 3 minutes straight. When he stopped and the smoke cleared, Vilgax not even scratched. Vilgax: So... I expect this is only warming up. When's the real Attack? Vilgax shoved John. John was sent flying to a large distance. He wasn't in sight anymore and he wasn't heard landing. Vilgax turned around and caught a sent flying John. Vilgax: Like it? I gave you a tour in flight all around this planet. Vilgax slammed John into the ground, he getting shattered into green liquid. John regenerated. John: Goop! Vilgax: I see... Vilgax throws him at the ground. John's body reverted. Ahmad got up. Ahmad: Vilgax, I think you need a Slap. You need a... (transforms) EPIC transformation sequence: Ahmad's hands stretch big and are surrounded by a layer of flat flesh. His Cloth turn Black, white and Green shapeshifting into another shape. Ahmad: Slapstrike! Slapstrike leaped up and slapped Vilgax. There was a red marking, which quickly disappeared. Slapstrike: Impossible! Vilgax: No, POSSIBLE! Vilgax attempted to strike. But Slapstrike jumped dodging. He, before even landing, kicked Vilgax in the face. He then landed and slapped him, right, then left. Vilgax turned red then back to normal. Slapstrike: How are you healing so fast! Vilgax: A Safakian is too weak for Infinite Vilgax. Maybe he might effect Ultimate Vilgax a bit, but not Infinite Vilgax. Slapstrike: Ok, then... Vilgax lifted Slapstrike and threw him a few feet. Slapstrike got up. John: Got a plan? Slapstrike: Yes... Ricochete me! Vilgax charged. John's Arms grew in size. John: Humungousaur! John lifted Slapstrike and threw him at Vilgax. Slapstrike readied his arms and slapped Vilgax just with Impact. Vilgax was sent flying a few feet. He got up. Vilgax: Impressive. Perhaps I should... (prepares Arms) CLAP! Vilgax sonic clapped making a strong shockwave that sent Slapstrike and John flying to the ground, reverting to their original forms. John: Ouch. Ahmad: This isn't working! John: Wait, what if we weighed off your arms and made him light before impact, and heavy before landing? Ahmad: This works. Ahmad transforms. Ahmad: Slapstrike! Vilgax looked at them in underestimation. John: Gravattack! John's hands glow Blue. Slapstrike leaped up in the air, his arms glowing as well. Vilgax glowed. Slapstrike slapped upon impact, Vilgax sent flying away to crash a few kilometers away. Slapstrike and John high fived. John: OUCH! John shakes his hand in pain. Slapstrike: Sorry. (reverts back) John: Ultimate Fasttrack! John carries Ahmad and coils then uncoils his legs, dashing at a blinding speed. They arrive next to the crater Vilgax made. John's body reverts. Ahmad looks over inside the crater, seeing unconscious Infinite Vilgax. suddenly, vapor rises away from him as he reverted to regular Vilgax. Vilgax got up. Vilgax: NNO! My powers! Ahmad: What happened?! Vilgax closed his eyes again, transforming into Infinite Vilgax yet again. Vilgax: Phew. Ahmad: That's it! If we got him to revert again, he gets weak, we can then toss him into the sun! John: Won't that kill him? Ahmad: No, he'll only suffer a quite lot. John: ''Let's do this! Ahmad transforms. Ahmad: Slapsrike! Vilgax: Don't you get tired of that form? Slapstrike: Why? It's one thing that'll beat you! John: Gravattack! John made Vilgax very light. Slapstrike charged and slapped Vilgax flying in the air high up. Slapstrike leaped up and his arms got wieghable as he slapped Vilgax yet again. Slapstrike held onto Vilgax, they both catching fire from the planets atmosphere, going up into space. End Scene Vilgax switched back into regular Vilgax. John: Jetray! John flew up in space. Slapstrike slapped his symbol, going Humungousaur, then Ultimate Humungousaur. He grabbed and threw Vilgax at the sun, Vilgax screamed and cusses. John shoots Neuroshock making Vilgax crash into the sun faster. Vilgax crahsed and vaporized. Ultimate Humungousaur noticed that he is falling back to the planet, catching fire. John flew back towards Ultimate Humungousaur. Ultimate Humungousaur crashed in a crater. Human Ahmad was lying in the crater. John landed next to him. Ahmad: (opens eyes) Hey John. John jumps in the crater and sits next to Ahmad. He helped him up. John: What now? Ahmad: Well, there are some stuff we have to clean up. Let's go. Ahmad transforms. EPIC transformation sequence: Ahmad grows Headphones. He shrunk in size as he grows white skin. Echo Echo clicked his symbol, going Ultimate. Ahmad: Ultimate Echo Echo! Ultimate Echo Echo took in the air, then John turns black with stars on his body. John: Alien X! End Scene John took in the air faster, passing through every piece of debris from Incarcecon regenerating it. The Whole place was back together. The Prisoners got revived. Alien X's body reverted. Ultimate Echo Echo puts up sonic disks knocking out the prisoners. Guards ran in and chained them. Ahmad: Couldn't you have used Alien X in the first place? John, blank expression: We must go. Ultimate Clockwork! John becomes copper as he opens a wormhole. Ahmad holds on him. John jumps in, Ahmad falling in the same ground. The portal disappeared. Ahmad: Oh well. Ahmad gets up and undusts himself. Meanwhile on the sun, we see Vilgax sinking in the lava. He attempted to get up, but he fell in again. He then got up again and gasped for air, he sunk again. THE END. Characters *John **Ultimate John *Ahmad *Prison Guards Villains *Vilgax **Ultimate Vilgax ***Infinite Vilgax *Psyphon Aliens By Ultimate John *Ultimate Swampfire (first re-appearance) *Goop *Humungousaur *Gravattack (x2) *Ultimate Fasttrack *Jetray *Alien X (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Clockwork By Ahmad *Cannonbolt *Diamondhead *Slapstrike (x3) *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo Trivia *Ahmad massively used Slapstrike in this episode. Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ahmad15 Category:Rebooted Ahmad 15 Episode Category:Crossovers Category:John Smith 10: Crossover Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc